


Seul ?

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Gen, description
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sommes-nous vraiment seuls même au milieu de l'océan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seul ?

**Author's Note:**

> Lors de mon année de 3°, il nous a été demandé d'écrire un texte sur un thème tournant autour de la solitude (je ne me rappelle plus du sujet exact). Lors de ma recherche d'idées, je me souviens m'être posé une question: sommes-ous vraiment seuls? J'ai ensuite imaginé ce qui se passerait si jamais un plongeur croisait une créature...  
> Bonne lecture!

Et c’est alors qu’au beau milieu de ce bonheur extraordinaire, une inquiétude vint me trouver : je n’étais pas seul.  
En effet, je voyais devant moi une créature aussi magnifique que dans les légendes. Cette espèce d’être mythique était d’une beauté extraordinaire, mais aussi, terrible, fatale car elle s’en servait pour attirer les hommes dans les eaux et les tuer. Je distinguais les écailles brillantes, presque éblouissantes qui lui couvraient presque tout le corps, sauf son visage. Elle nageait gracieusement autour d’un dauphin qui passait par là. Moi, d’ici, je pouvais entendre sa voix enchanteresse et hypnotique.  
Sa chevelure, quant à elle, avait des reflets aussi dorés que le Soleil lui-même et faisait presque la longueur de son corps fin, svelte. J’entrevis pendant un bref moment ses yeux, leur beauté maléfique, mortelle, de véritables pierres précieuses, des saphirs.  
Je remontais à la surface à une allure très lente, respirai; je m’apprêtais à replonger pour la revoir lorsque, soudain, une pensée me vint à l’esprit, serais-je déjà sous le charme ?

**Author's Note:**

> Avez-vous trouvez le nom de la créature venue rencontrée le plongeur?


End file.
